Juru Tambal
by sakhi
Summary: Eren berani bersumpah ia tak pernah bercita-cita menjadi juru tambal kuda. [Jean/Eren, college!AU]


Mendung masih betah menggayuti langit Tokyo saat nyanyian angin musim gugur berembus konstan sejalan dengan derap langkah pemuda berambut pirang kusam. Tujuannya belum berubah. Jika situasi seperti ini, tempat ia berpulang masih orang yang sama—Eren Yeager.

Berbelok satu kali, selaput jala miliknya langsung menangkap postur kurus-tinggi pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap yang sibuk dengan rutinitasnya seusai mengikuti perkuliahan: memanfaatkan wi-fi gratis perpustakaan.

Tak perlu basa-basi sebab obrolan berkategori modus berteknologi tinggi itu memerlukan banyak energi—dan kondisinya sekarang butuh asupan energi. Jadi, langsung saja. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi berbahan kayu ek yang sudah menghitam karena termakan usia, tepat bersebelahan dengan Eren Yeager. Seolah ia makhluk astral, si pemilik surai cokelat itu tak menyadari kehadirannya sampai ia berdehem keren—pun reaksi yang diterima tak sesuai harapan. Hanya sebatas, "Oh. Kau Jean. Masih hidup?"

Kurang ajar betul. Memangnya siapa yang menyelamatkan pemuda bermanik zamrud itu dari lektor berorientasi seksual _belok_ kalau bukan dirinya—Jean Kirstein? Harusnya ia menerima sanjungan-sanjungan atas jasa luar biasanya.

"Sekarang apa, Jean? Aku sudah seperti dukun yang selalu kaudatangi saat kesusahan," ujar Eren Yeager jengah. Ia masih berfokus pada layar ponsel androidnya seolah Jean Kirstein sudah terbiasa diabaikan—padahal memang iya.

"Aku lapar. Kau tidak kasihan?"

Hanya satu pernyataan dengan bonus satu pertanyaan, namun Eren Yeager menoleh seolah raja yang sedang memandang seorang kampungan—yang sekarang tengah kelaparan.

Nasib memang jadi anak perantauan. Kalau Jean boleh memilih ingin dilahirkan dimana, tentu ia memilih Tokyo, atau Kyoto, atau Osaka, atau Sapporo, atau kota metropolitan mana saja asal jangan daerah antah berantah tempat jin buang anak—siaran TV pun hanya buram-buram milyaran semut.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Eren. Kiriman dari kampung halaman sering terlambat."

"Karena kirimanmu dikirim dengan kapal?"

"Barangkali kapal selam. Atau sepeda. Atau kereta kuda. Atau apa pun itu, aku lapar. Sekali."

Lihat, wajah kuda itu sudah memelas. Eren jadi iba.

Berkedip sekali. Eren tak jadi iba.

"Tapi, Jean—"

"Tega sekali kau, Eren. Hanya sebatas ini pertemanan kita?"

"Berteman, sih, berteman, Jean." Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian melanjutkan—tanpa jeda, "Tapi tahu diri, dong! Baru tadi siang aku mentraktirmu! Dan ini masih dua jam setelah jam makan siang! Salah sendiri punya lambung bocor! Kau pikir aku juru tambal! Dasar kuda!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juru Tambal**

 **by**

 **Sakhi**

 **.**

 **Jean*Eren**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © thanhhientran31**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, mahasiswa!JeanEren, missed typo(s), possibly OOC**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika dalam ilmu Akuntansi, barangkali Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager ibarat debit dan kredit. Jika dalam ilmu Matematika, seumpama tanda tambah dan kurang. Jika dalam ilmu Fisika, serupa kutub utara magnet dan kutub selatan. Jika dalam ilmu hitam— ah, barangkali kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa?

Kira-kira begitu hubungan pertemanan kompleks mereka—ibarat saudara tersumpah yang saling terikat secara mistis, berlawanan tetapi saling melengkapi seumpama kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa tadi. Jean butuh bank untuk berutang, ada Eren dengan uang jajan pas-pasannya. Jean butuh makanan gratis, ada Eren dengan masakan Mama Carla. Jean butuh jodoh, ada sepupu Eren—si Mikasa. Jean butuh mak comblang—

"Keparat kau, Jean! Mau kau apakan Mikasa?!"

—rupanya Eren tak rela.

Urat-urat pada leher jenjang Eren Yeager lebih terlihat dibanding biasanya—tanda ia menahan amarah. Jiwa keabangannya memang senang meronta jika ada bagian dari kaumnya yang berusaha mendekati adik sepupu yang dititipkan Mama Carla padanya—tentu saja untuk dijaga, bukan jadi santapan kucing garong macam si Kuda.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Kau 'kan belum dengar alasanku."

Belum lagi menjelaskan alasan, Jean sudah gelagapan. Aura keabangan Eren itu … sesuatu.

"Apa pun yang keluar dari mulutmu itu tidak pantas didengar, Jean!"

Eren melepas paksa _sneaker_ -nya, lalu meletakkannya asal-asalan pada rak sepatu. Kemudian ia memasuki rumah dengan langkah lebar-lebar—menandakan ia sedang marah, diikuti Jean yang melangkah canggung namun berusaha keras menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Eren—sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasutri yang sedang bertengkar.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman, Eren—"

"Iya, sampai kau tak tahu diri makan-tidur di rumahku!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang anggap saja ini rumahku."

"Itu tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku iba dengan kenyataan kampung halamanmu musti ditempuh tiga hari tiga malam dengan jalur darat!"

"Lalu sekarang kau tidak iba temanmu ini baru saja diputuskan si gadis kentang itu?"

Langkah kaki Eren Yeager terhenti, lalu ia menoleh dengan putaran leher kaku dan pandangan yang kejam. Dadanya naik-turun menahan emosi.

"Kau pikir adik sepupuku penambal hatimu yang bolong?!"

Selanjutnya terdengar alunan bariton mengaduh-aduh dari ruang tengah yang disinyalir akibat tendangan maha dahsyat Eren Yeager pada tulang kering si pemilik suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menginap di rumahku, Jean?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Eren menawarkan hal yang seharusnya tabu ia ucapkan. Satu-satunya alasan yang ia miliki adalah ini sudah malam dan berbahaya jika berkendara dengan sepeda motor seorang diri. Tempat tinggal Eren jauh lebih dekat jika dibandingkan dengan kos-kosan Jean. Nasib memang jadi mahasiswa di perantauan.

"Hah?"

Dahi Jean Kirstein berkerut di balik loker yang terbuka—padahal ia berharap bisa langsung memandang wajah Eren Yeager saat menoleh ke kiri agar ia dapat membaca raut wajah pemilik surai cokelat itu. Bercandakah? Seriuskah?

"Aku serius, Jean—"

Oh. Serius ternyata.

"—ibuku, dan Mikasa juga, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk sepertimu sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu."

Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager menutup loker pada detik yang sama—kebetulan sekali mereka memilih loker yang berdekatan. Lalu masing-masing menoleh ke lawan bicara. Jangan tanya mengapa Jean mendadak lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Seolah berada dalam tarikan gravitasi terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya, ia malah autofokous pada surai cokelat Eren Yeager yang basah oleh keringat, turun sedikit ke bawah—bibir merah khas pemuda yang tak pernah menyentuh rokok, turun lagi ke bawah—bagian atas tubuh Eren Yeager yang polos tanpa sehelai benang, berkeringat pula.

Seharusnya melihat Eren tak berbaju dan berkeringat bukan hal baru bagi Jean mengingat bukan baru kali ini mereka bermain futsal sampai larut malam dan berada di ruangan yang sama untuk berganti pakaian. Tetapi—sekedar informasi saja—baru kali ini Jean terjebak di ruang ganti berdua. Baik, ulangi. Berdua dengan Eren Yeager. Jadi, yang tadi itu semacam mekanisme naluriah.

Dipandangi seperti itu, bahkan ayam pun risih—apalagi Eren yang masih manusia dan sejenis pula dengan yang memandangnya.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Eren berujar sambil cepat-cepat memakai baju kaosnya.

"Tidak . Aku hanya teringat … Pak Levi yang terang-terangan— yah, dia bilang tertarik … padamu," balas Jean sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal—canggung.

"Brengsek kau! Dasar kuda!"

Jean mengaduh—lagi. Barangkali menendang tulang keringnya adalah hobi baru Eren. Kali ini dengan bonus tenaga yang sama saat ia menendang bola untuk mencetak gol.

Menyambar tas sandangnya, Eren mulai melangkah lebar-lebar, merutuk sepanjang jalan menuju pintu ruang ganti.

"Jangan pikir tidak bisa mendapatkan Mikasa, kau bisa berbelok padaku! Kaupikir aku juru tambal hatimu yang kesepian! Kuda brengsek!" Eren menggeram murka sebelum membanting pintu ruang ganti—membangunkan Jean dari lamunan setengah sadarnya, membuatnya teringat pada Mikasa dan mengenyahkan ingatan mengenai tubuh kurang berisi milik teman karibnya.

 _Kau masih normal, Jean. Masih normal. Kau masih tertarik pada Mikasa— tapi tadi … bocah tengik itu—_

Pada detik kelima kurang lebih, ia mampu menyangkal pikirannya sendiri saat roda-roda otaknya kembali berfungsi dengan normal.

"Eren keparat! Aku masih normal, bodoh!"

 **FIN**


End file.
